


Anime characters x reader

by Aphmauisweet, Nick_n_Fox



Series: Gays working together [1]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Fluff, Heterosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphmauisweet/pseuds/Aphmauisweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_n_Fox/pseuds/Nick_n_Fox
Summary: Yummy yummyIt's some gay shit hereAnd heteroAnd etc bishMore animes soonMore ships with timeGive it time lol
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Series: Gays working together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855951
Kudos: 12





	Anime characters x reader

We will bring a chapter soon.. Maybe! Just stick around!


End file.
